User talk:The Forgotten Beast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Toriko fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:The Forgotten Beast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mertjebertje (Talk) 00:06, August 20, 2011 Future Bonfire Hii! --Bonfires 20:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Um...Hello. O_o Thank you for adding so many great articles to the wiki! You've really helped it flourish -The Forgotten Beast 21:04, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Its wonderful to meet you! I so was hoping that someone would come along to add to this place. You're a fabulous editor and I hope we can work closely together in the future. --Bonfires 01:17, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ah no, They've got plenty of help over there. Besides, this is more fun. --Bonfires 13:50, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Casino De Paris Hey I was also wondering if you would want to work on something together? --Bonfires 17:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Well like a story, or character? Something to bring life to this place. --Bonfires (talk) 23:46, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :I honestly wouldn't know where to begin on that... I've had an idea for a Toriko fanfic about a bishokuya/chef combo and their journey together but I haven't been able to flesh it out to well... :/ -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:52, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Why did you restore the Sky Carrierpage? --Bonfires (talk) 23:33, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :It looked too awesome to be erased plus I am a fan of Link's Awakening, but if you want to erase it then please go ahead.-The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:41, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to have the page? Also...maybe we try working on something together. You're crazy talented. --Bonfires (talk) 02:06, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Brought it Here the picture when Toriko Wiki place it. :I wish we could add it, but sadly we don't have admin rights here. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 05:52, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Who Admin Who are admin's name? Samueljoo (talk) 07:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Adoption I'd love to. I mean would I be just an admin or full bureaucrat? And even if I am, I still need you here more often. I need to you to help decorate, at the very very least. --Bonfires (talk) 01:04, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Its uh...still in the works. --Bonfires (talk) 17:40, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Mad Space Okay. Wiki central contacted me and told me while my contributions were good, I need to do them more frequently and also establish a larger connection with the editors as a whole if I want admit rights. Problem is, no one's been editing in months. Except for me and that yahoo guy, and on a related note why and how is samueljioo blocked? --Bonfires (talk) 18:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I made a blog for us to talk on! User blog:Bonfires/Adoption. Spread the word! --Bonfires (talk) 18:52, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Talk Forgotten, when you have the time, can I talk to you? It's about working on the codings and the backgrounds for the wikia site. Alpha Olphion (talk) 18:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Another Great Happening So, this isn't really what I pictured. --Bonfires (talk) 03:45, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry Bon, but the majority rules. Again my apologies... -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 01:18, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Then it's up to you now. It's just not something I can do. I did my best for this place when it was dead, tending to the remains and keeping it from falling completely apart. But I can't do anything for it now that there's blood back in its veins. Pick your admins, refile for adoption, and do the things I can't. Goodluck. --Bonfires (talk) 03:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) You alive? Hey, are you still alive? If yes, then http://torikofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nobody700/Who_lives..._And_who_dies! Nobody700 (talk) 03:33, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey Has there been any progress in the adoption of the wiki? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:38, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Has it come any closer? Nobody700 (talk) 19:50, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Looks like people have decided Beast [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:38, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Alright, let me know if there's anything else you need help with [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:48, April 12, 2014 (UTC) It was me, Yahoo, and DJ that did them [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:53, April 12, 2014 (UTC) New Title http://torikofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:TorikoFanonWiki_wordmark.png Flash uploaded this, I think it's the perfect choice to replace the current one [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:10, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, I think that's the one Unok made. We were already planning on using it. What we need is a new background. Which one of the four backgrounds from that poll we did a while back was chosen? -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 00:07, April 15, 2014 (UTC) From the look of it, option A is the winner so looks like it'll be that one, also it's better to post a reply on someone's talk page than your own, cuz no one will know if you replied to them or not, would be a lot easier too. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:15, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Another thing: turns out that it takes about 1 to 2 weeks for the official adoption process, it's been 5 days since you posted the request, so it should be done soon or in another week afterwords. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:16, April 15, 2014 (UTC) :I hope so... -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 23:41, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Forgotten, it's me Alpha. I came to check in on how everyone's doing. I hope you guys are alright. I mean I haven't been on here since forever LOL because of my life and shit. I should get on this weekend. Anywhos, I came to check in is all. It seems like everything is smoothing out nicely. That's good. How've you been as of late, if you don't mind me asking? Also, do you need help with anything. If you do, then message me whenever. Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:03, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Also, congrats on becoming the site's new admin. I wish you the best of luck bro :) Alpha Olphion (talk) 19:08, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :I'm doing well and thanks for the offer Alpha! Keep in touch. -The Forgotten Beast (talk) 19:34, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey forgotten, http://torikofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gourmet_Cells, I thought it would be good to make a list of canon Gourmet Cell bearers, the fanon will be up when we make things a bit more solid. Also I need your thoughts on something. Since The gourmet cells allow for one way of hunting, could there be a secondary skill, like Toriko's Fork and Knife is his man, but he also has his Kugi Punch to fall back on, what do you think? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I will :) Alpha Olphion (talk) 23:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, Sweet, I'll add it later man [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:49, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Fan Art I noticed the category about the unincluded fan entries, should they serve a purpose in the wiki? I asked DJ and he said yes, Yahoo is still not yet decided, and I say no, so what do you think? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:07, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Alright, fair enough, also I saw what you posted, here's my take: While the new version can show more organized stuff, it makes the writing more difficult to keep track of, especially if you're writing on old message walls. With the talk page, it just focuses on one, unless a person makes a blog, in which case we reply there. If we change it to the message wall style, it might be a bit more clutter on profiles than with this one. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 21:19, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey TFB, first off congrats on becoming admin. Now that we have a leader here things should go much more smoothly. But could you open the chat so we can make discussing what to do next easier? Thanks [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:41, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin! Now wiki will have some order and will attract new users. By the way I can't seem to edit wikia.css, I wanted to edit this wiki a bit, but its protected. This is the page: http://torikofanon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css 11:12, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 13:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey Beast! DJ here. I just wanted to tell you I edited main page a little. Tell me what you think. 13:16, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Articles Hey! Congratuations on becoming admin of the wiki! However, now that you are admin, I have a question to ask of you. I noticed that you've been cleaning the wiki of some of the articles Bonfires created and exclusively worked on. I understand why, as he is the only contributor for most of them, but would you please restore the ones you've deleted for a short period of time? I've been a fan of his articles, and I would like to see their information saved somewhere before they're gone forever. I understand if you don't want to, but I would like you to consider it. Thank you! PrinceAladdin2 (talk) 13:26, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Understood completely. PrinceAladdin2 (talk) 20:50, April 19, 2014 (UTC)